shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shell Pirates
Created by: Lvdoomien Introduction The Shell Pirates are a pirate crew that appears in the fan fiction Shells. The crew was founded by Tomas H. Ells. So far the Shell Pirates are small with only two members, but the crew's captain Tomas wishes to make his crew much larger. The crew was founded in the West Blue by Tomas and his First Mate, Komota Arnold. Jolly Roger The Jolly Roger of the Shell Pirates is a crossbones with a scallop-like sea shell in the middle of them. Ship The Shell Pirates originally had the Gattle Pirate's ship, the Gattler, as their main vessel. During the Fishman War Arc, it was destroyed by a Sea King after Tomas was captured by the New Arlong Pirates and Komota was taken to a hospital by Thunnus and his group of fishmen after they were both knocked unconscious. Crew Members Captain: Tomas H. Ells First Mate/ Deck Hand: Komota Arnold Crew Strengths and Weapons Tomas: Sheru Sheru no Mi, Hand to hand combat Komota: Disguised Bisento usage Bounties Tomas: 1,500,000 Komota: ? Combined Bounty: 1,500,000 Relationships amongst the Crew Tomas: Tomas is a very good friend with Komota. Komota is actually Tomas' second friend he's had in the past 10 years, the first one being Olick. Tomas enjoys being with his crew and he is a great friend to everyone in his crew. Komota: Komota is somewhat quiet and very proper, always swabbing the deck of the ship, but he has a strong bond with Tomas. Even though Tomas can be very naive sometimes, he seems to get along with Tomas. Komota once said that Tomas is the nicest man he's met in over 3 years. Dreams Tomas: To go everywhere and see everything in the world. Komota: ? Allies Olick: Olick is the man who gave Tomas his Devil Fruit, the Sheru Sheru no Mi, and saved him from 3 bandits. Olick was last seen with two other men, Beau and Mohit, who are believed to be his crew but so far his crew's name is not known. History Gattle Arc Ten years after Tomas reveived the Sheru Sheru no Mi, Tomas spent his life stealing from the marines stationed on Sargasso island. Eventually, Tomas stowed away on the Gattle Pirate's ship by hiding in a supply crate. Tomas was discovered by the crew where he had to defeat the whole crew and their captain, Gattle. Afterwards, Tomas met Komota below deck on the Gattler and they quickly became friends. After Tomas and Komota docked at the closest island, they attempted to turn in the Gattle Pirates to the Marines stationed on the island until the Gattle Pirate's captain, Gattle, tryed to destroy the town. Tomas and Komota then fought against Gattle and together they defeated him. After that, Tomas and Komota sailed off on the Gattler and Tomas officially formed the Shell Pirates by painting over the Gattle Pirate's Jolly Roger with is own. They both then sailed into the West Blue with no idea where they are going. Fishman War Arc A week after Tomas and Komota sailed away from Guppa town, the crew was attacked by the New Arlong Pirates. After a defeat at the hands of the fishman attackers, another group of fishman appeared and took Komota back to their home island in the Koko Islands while the New Arlong Pirates captured Tomas and swam away with him. Komota then woke up in a hospital on the Koko Islands with Sake sitting next to his bed. Komota asked Sake about what was going on and after Komota found out about the upcoming war, he decided to fight in it. Meanwhile, Tomas was thrown in jail in New Arlong Park along with the two fishmen that brought him to the palace for insubordination, and Benthic for letting Komota escape. Afterwards Ocho Muhhi went down to the jail and attacked Tomas. After Komota promised to help Thunnus, he decided to attack New Arlong Park with all of his soldiers. During the war, Sake and Komota were found and attacked by Benthic (after being let out of jail) and Goburi and Tomas and Ocho both got out of jail and continued their fight. Benthic and Goburi were both knocked unconscious, but a large black beast gave and took Benthic away. The same beast appeared and saved Tomas by killing Ocho. While all of this happened, Thunnus was making his way to New Arlong Park to have a final showdown with Madame Nellie. Locations visited West Blue Sargasso Island Appug Island Koko Islands Actions Crimes/Events commited -Tomas has evaded capture from Marine Captain Nero for over 10 years, which has brought Tomas' bounty up to 1,500,000. Trivia - Komota is so far the oldest member of the Shell Pirates at the age of 62. - The crew's first defeat was at the hand of the New Arlong Pirates when Ocho Muhhi used his ultimate technique, the 800 Brick Punch, on Tomas which sent him flying into Komota and knocked them both unconscious. Category:Pirate Crews